Love Story of My LifeYear 6
by AnimalAddictions
Summary: One-shot based on an upcoming fic giving you a preview. The story will be called My Life...Year 6. This is focused on Sirius B/OC. And is a song fic on Taylor Swift's song Love Story! Please read!


**A/N - AnimalAddictions here and we have made a come back. Only Sophie and the plot is mine and anything you reconized goes to J.K. and the song Love Story is Taylor Swift's newest song so yay! **

**This is a one-shot based upon mysterious victoria and my new co-written story. We will have alot of fun with this new story! I hope that you will enjoy this snippet of My Life...Year 6! And please look out for it, it's coming soon...**

**P.S - THE SONG ROCKS!!**

**Love Story of My Life...Year 6**

* * *

My name is Sophia Jones, call me Sophie. And this is my Love Story. My Love Story with Sirius Black.

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
on a balcony of summer air**_

We had started getting to know each other at the beinning of sixth year. We learned aboout each other and fell head over heels in love for what we were on the inside, not by looks.

_**see the lights,  
see the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
you say hello  
little did I know**_

I remember the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball that we didn't dance together, that we weren't dates, where we didn't quite fall in love. But it was the day that you noticed me for me. You saw me for what I was, AM! You loved my strengths and my weaknesses. That's when we became friends, when that barrier was broken. The barrier of your many, many ex-girlfriends. The day you stopped snogging twenty girls a week. Well, maybe not _twenty_ but to me it felt like that, and that's when he proved that we were worthy of each other, and to hold one another.

_**that you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
and I was crying on the staircase  
begging you please don't go, and I said**_

My wonderful, overprotective friends trying to stop us, in worry I would get hurt. Everyone went against you and I stood on the girls' dormitory crying and just wanting to be together, not not having anything in _my_ way, _our_ way.

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes**_

Some days when my step father became meanier than ever towards you and me and our friends were against each other, we planned about running away. Getting away from the upcoming war. But in the end we realized that nobody could stop us and that our friends needed us, we couldn't abandon them, not that we would have anyway, but the point is we didn't know if our friends would die and we wouldn't know and such. A war is a dark time. Especially wizard wars. Those can go deadly fast, _very_ fast. But we were still in school and such, but no matter what our friends do, we wouldn't trade them for any thing, EVER! Our friends are our family because our families are torn apart for various reasons.

_**so I sneak out to the garden to see you  
we keep quiet because we're dead if they know  
so close your eyes  
lets keep this down for a little while  
cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
and my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
but you were everything to me  
and I was begging you please don't go and I said**_

I was forced to sneak away in the summer to see you. It was worth no matter how much I was yelled at. It was worth it to see you and your smile. And it helped me keep hope. Hope in you and me and us. And hope that the good guys would win this war!

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
you be the prince and I'll be the princess  
its a love story baby just say yes**_

One summer day, I had it. I told Sirius to come over and to save me from that torture, so without a friendly "good-bye" or a note we took off and left. At least I had trustworthy friends that would let me stay with them. James. James Potter, such a good friend housing us and Isabella Timothy, my other friend.

_**Romeo save me, don't try to tell me how it feels  
this love is difficult, but its so real  
don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
its a love story baby just say yes,**_

He finally saved me. He told me he loved me and...and...nothing. I think he's afraid of loving me. Just as I'm afraid of loving him.

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_

"Sirius, what about us? What about everything we've been through? What about trust?" I cried loudly, tears mixing with the rain as I wished he could hear me. A little Sirius like voice said back, "You know I never waned to hurt you."

"What about _me_?" and the voice replied "What am I supposed to do?" I fell unto my knees. Wishing wanting something as I walked back into Hogsmeade, soaked and wet, coated in mud, dirt, and grime. On my birthday. Stupid freaking Valentines Day!

And as I was walking back I saw him close to what I probably looked like and he saw me. And we ran and embraced each other. He held my head as I cried, I cried as I saw him, I thought he had given up on me.

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

"Sirius, help me. We are losing everyone we care about and I can't lose you. No matter what, I'd feel so alone, so empty, I need you Sirius. I can not imagine my life if you'd never come, and I could never hold you again." I said as we stood together on that Valentine's Eve 1980.

"We won't have to worry about that" as he knelt, my breath caught in my throat, and he flashed a gorgeous ring.

"I love you." we said in unison, smiling at each other, we knew the answer. We knew it, for sure.

_**marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad you'll pick out the white dress  
its a love story baby just say yes  
oh, oh, yes  
we were still young when I first saw you**_

And we thought we'd get our happily ever after, but we didn't, our friends didn't. But at the time and it still is a Love Story.

They are the Marauders that are broken forever, but for Sirius and me, it is still a Love Story.

* * *

**A/N - What'd you think? Read & Review and check out my other stories and polls! Thanks! AnimalAddictions - T.R.K.**


End file.
